Dwarven Valley
Dwarf Patrols #Dwarf Patrols #Dwarf Patrols #Battlehammer Hold #Halls of Black Ice #Temple #Nexus #Abandoned Mines Description *The cleft of earth to the south of Kelvin's Cairn is known as the Dwarven Valley.Tunnels running in rows along the walls, connected by narrow walkways. *Standing inside the Valley, the hallowing winds of Icewind Dale are replaced by the faint ringing of hammer strikes carried in the wind. Around you are towering walls, blocking out any sight of the surrounding lands. *The people of Ten-Towns consider Kelvin's Cairn a mountain but the dwarves of the valley only consider it it's peak. The real riches are what lies beneath *At first glance the valley seems desolate. A vast rocky surface of pathes and deep stone walls, but it's life hides behind those walls of stone. Lining the tunnels that bore into the valley's sides are the dwarven Halls. The Dwarven Halls Lining the tunnels that bore into the valley's sides are the dwarven Halls. *The earlier mines (all empty now) have been converted to more hospitable chambers including: **Winding rows of living quarters, meeting halls, dining halls, storerooms, forges, temples, kitches and armories. (The map enlarges these halls and flattens them vertically ***Living quarters are modest ***Meeting/Dining Halls are much larger and decorative with great tables ***The forges is the heart of any hall. Every new tunnel has a forge. Larger areas that are accessiable by any dwarf vs the small closed forges from human society *The valley has a few Main Tunnels that branch out into the chanmbers (see above) two or sometimes three rows high. (There are carved stair cases to help get to the upper levels) *The Halls is some what seperated down the midddle the West side holding Stokely in the Battlehammer Hold and the East side Baerick in the Halls of Balck Ice Battlehammer Hold (area 4) Stokely's Boys (ones still loyal to Stokely) have escaped into these tunnels and fortofied it on the western side of the Valley *Named after their clan, from Mytrial Hall. See The Dwarves *About 80 dwarves live here, at any given time 25 are on gaurd duty *They live in 12 family homes, 2 families per home *The westernmost home belong to Dain Stokely Silverstreams *The large circle is a forge where they smelt all the iron they could grab before being pushed back 'Halls of Black Ice '(area 5) Currupted by the Black Ice the rest are living on the Eastern side of the valley lead by Baerick *About 60 dwarves live here, sharing space in a dozen large family homes *The eastern most home belongs to Baerick *The large circle is a forge where Baerick forges black ice. At the moment, it holds 500 pounds of it. Temple (area 6) A temple to the dwarf gods with a forge in the center. It's fires are always kept on but due to recent troubles it's been put out *Moradin , head of the dwarf pantheon *Berronar Truesilver , the Revered Mother *Clannggedin Silverbeard , the Father of Battle *Dumathoin , the Keep of Secrets under the Mountain (PRIMARY GOD OF THE VALLEY) The Mines *The valley is frekeled with tunnels digging deep into the mountain. *The earlier mines have been converted to more hospitable chambers. See The Dwarven Halls *Over the centeries the dwarves have delved much much deeper almost to the base of Kelvin's Cairn *It takes 30 min to walk from the ore back to the valley and without knowledge of navigation underground you are likely to get lost *Unlike the living quarters closer to the valley, the mines are short and confined hardly giving room to two people. Anyone taller than a dwarf is forced to stoop with traveling *Air is also thin- any fire spell risks consuming all oxygen 'Nexus '(area 7) *A junction in the westeren mines serves as a staging are for futheer expeditions *More than 2 miles from the Valley *Large chamber that has a forge and a shrine to Dumathoin (typical for new mines) The Abandoned Tunnels (area 8) These mines are the old mines from the Book 'The Crystal Shard' most were collapsed during the war against Akar Kessell and since shortly after everyone left to Mithryl Hall- it was never repaired. The dwarves that did come back were too few in number to clean them out and reclaim it and when they swelled in numbers over time- they moved on to newer mines. *Akar Kessell makes these mines, the scene of his antient defeat, his home. He sends zombie dwarves out from here